Forever with you
by 30-Nights
Summary: NO FLAMES! KaixSaya SayaxHaji slight MaoxKai. SPOILERS Takes place after the series! after seven years Saya is waking up! Kai has been taking care of the twins and now his world gets flipped upside down with the return of the one he cares for most!
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM BLOOD PLUS! I MAKE NO PROFIT!

I have no clue what made me want to write this but you know KaixSaya needs more Love!!!! NO FLAMES! If you don't like the pairings then don't read it!

Pairings

KaixSaya

SayaxHaji

slight

KaixMao

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kai had just finished closing up and was ready to make dinner for him and the two girls. "Hey Guys! What do you want to eat?" Kai yelled and soon he could hear them come running towards him yelling a bunch of different things soon both of the small girls were at his feet "ok, ok calm down" he laughed and bent down "Should I just surprise you guys?" he asked. As the two small girls faces light up.

"YES KAI! SURPRISE US!" The little girl with dark brown eyes exclaimed

"YA KAI!" The other little girl with bright blue eyes giggled.

Kai let out a sigh "How many times am I gonna have to ask you guys to call me dad?" He asked and when the two girls started to giggle he couldn't help but join in with the laughter he placed his hands on their head and ruffled their hair "you two go get washed up were having hamburgers."

"Yippee! Let's go Akako!" The blue eye girl grabbed her sister's hand.

Akako giggled "I'm coming Hisa!" the two young girl ran off to get ready for dinner.

Kai smiled and walked over to the counter preparing the food when the phone rang "Miyagusuku residence" he answered.

"Kai, its David. We need you over here as soon as you can." David's voice said from the other line.

"David? What happened?" Kai asked concerned taking his cell phone out and texting Mao asking if she could watch Akako and Hisa.

"I don't have to time to explain it to you now; I will say it's concerning Saya. We need you over here immediately." David said.

Kai nearly dropped the phone "Saya?" He whispered in shock he quickly got himself together "what's wrong with Saya?"

"I can't explain that to you now, just come to the Red Shield base immediately." David said hanging up the phone.

"Damn it" he whispered "Hisa, Akako! Mao's coming over to watch you guys ok?" he yelled.

Akako was the first one to come running into the room, there was water all over her dress and soap bubbles in her hair obviously her and Hisa weren't just washing their hands they were having a bubble fight "But Kai! What about our hamburgers?" Akako pouted.

Hisa was right behind her "Ya the hamburgers Kai!" she looked up at him pouting her blue eyes bright.

Kai sighed and hugged them "Mao can do all that" the doorbell rang _Perfect timing Mao! _He walked over and let her in "Now you two behave I'll be back soon ok? Mao make sure their in bed by 8 ok?" he said putting his coat on.

"Well aren't you going to tell me where you're going?" Mao asked

Kai smiled "David just called and…"

"Aww! Uncle David again?" Hisa whined and Kai laughed and nodded. Mao grabbed Kai and dragged him away from the two small girls.

"Kai, what did David say? Is it about Chiropterans?" Mao whispered.

"No, he mentioned something about Saya." Kai said.

"Saya? Isn't she asleep though?" Mao asked and Kai nodded he turned his attention to the twins.

"Sorry guys" he said and hugged them "I'll be back soon"

Akako looked at him "Kai you'll take us to school tomorrow right? It's our first day of first grade."

Kai smiled "Of course! I wouldn't miss it!" he kissed both of them on the forehead and left the house leaving Mao and the twins behind.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Kai soon entered the Red Shields base. He walked inside and he saw David standing there waiting for him to come over "David, what's going on?" Kai asked walking up to the tall blonde man in front of him "What's happened to Saya?"

"She's waking up." David said and Kai's eyes widened "We don't understand why she's only been asleep 7 years." David said and Kai looked to the ground _Only 7 years? That's really it? It feels like it's been so much longer._

"How do you know? You've been to the tomb? Me and the girls where there the other day and-" Kai stopped speaking.

"She's shown signs for almost a year now; we didn't want to tell you until we were sure."

"You're sure now? You know she's waking up? What about Haji?" Kai asked. "Damn it David you should of told me!" Kai yelled.

"Haji also knows about Saya's awakening. She should be waking up any day" David said. Kai stood there not able to move, shock, excitement so many things where over powering him.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Oh come on already you two! Kai will be angry if you two aren't in bed by the time he gets back!" Mao yelled running after the two giggling girls.

"We want Kai!" Hisa yelled running down the hall way in her pajamas Akako right behind her laughing. Mao stopped running catching her breath.

"Damn it! Aren't you tired?" Mao looked at her watch "Ok I'm not kidding anymore! Its 9 o'clock you guys need to be in bed now!" Mao yelled and pointed two their room.

"No! Kai, Kai!" Akako yelled and Hisa nodded repeating the same thing.

Kai walked in threw the front door he was in a daze until he heard Akako and Hisa yelling for him he walked down the hall way and saw the two girls running away from Mao who was about ready to crack at any moment " Hisa, Akako weren't you two suppose to be in bed an hour ago?" Kai said and the two girls raced towards him hugging his legs.

"Kai! We want you to read us a story!" Hisa said dragging him into her and Akako's room.

Kai let out a long sigh "guys I'm really tired I promise to read you two stories tomorrow ok?" he asked and kissed them both on the head and tucked them in, the two girls didn't put up a fight, they noticed Kai wasn't himself and stayed quite. Kai closed the door and slid down it "Saya…"

Mao stared at him for a moment "Come on lets go into the kitchen I'll make a pot of coffee and you can tell me everything" Mao said walking into the kitchen while Kai cringed at the thought of Mao's coffee.

They sat there in silence Mao was becoming more frustrated by the minute "Come on Kai, spit it out!" Mao demanded.

"Saya's waking up…" He said and looked up at Mao whose face brightened.

"Kai! This is great news! Why do you seem so worried about it?"

"Because it's really soon and what if she doesn't remember anything like the last time she woke up." Kai said _And what about Haji? _

Mao sighed and leaned back in her chair "You worry too much if I were you I'd be focusing more that the person you love is returning to you and you can now focus on you're relationship with her!"

Kai smiled at her "Thanks Mao. I know it's early but I'm gonna head for bed." Kai said.

"Ok I'll clean up here and then leave." Mao said taking the mugs and brining them to the sink. Kai smiled at her and Mao turned to him "What?"

Kai shook his head "Nothing, thanks again." Kai said walking to his room.

Mao's face fell "Saya you better treat him right this time…"

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Hisa? You awake?" Akako whispered to her sister in the bed next to hers.

"Ya, what's wrong Akako, are you afraid about school tomorrow?" Hisa asked.

"No I'm worried about Kai." Akako said "Do you think he's ok?"

"Of course he is" Hisa walked over and hugged her sister "I'm sure he's fine. We should go to sleep because if Kai found out we were still up, oh boy he'd be mad!" Hisa giggled getting into bed with Akako.

"Your right Hisa. Goodnight." Akako said snuggling up to her sister.

"Goodnight Akako" Hisa said.

Kai stood outside the door listening to the two talking a smile on his face _You two. I don't know what I would do without you. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Again no Flames please! I never wrote a blood story before and I was really nervous about posting this two! Anyway I hope you enjoyed it and if your reading my other story don't worry I will be updating that weekly (sense I usually try to)


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN BLOOD PLUS I MAKE NO PROFIT

It's been a while sense I updated, and I've been like on a blood plus high lately! So again the pairings are KaixSaya KaixMao and SayaxHaji. So NO FLAMES, especially for the pairing! So enjoy!!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Kai's eyes widened as he saw Saya sway against the chained fence, when he saw her fall forward his heart stopped for a moment and quickly caught her in his arms before bringing her down gently to her knees. He knelt in front of her "Are you alright?" he asked, worriedly.  
Saya slowly turned her head towards him, eyes half shut "Kai…" she said weakly "I think it maybe time…"  
"Saya, let me go get Julia." He said calmly.  
"Please…" she placed her hand over his heart "Don't tell them… Please, take me back to the place where it all started…"  
Kai stared deep into those brown eyes of hers, he could just never say no to her. He loved her to much too ever deny her what she wanted._

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOo_

"Kai!" Hisa shouted and stomped her foot on the ground "We're going to be late! Get up!"  
"Huh?" Kai's eyes opened slowly.  
"School!" Akako cried from the door way.  
"School!" Kai echoed jumping out of bed "I forgot to set my alarm! I'm so sorry girls!" he grabbed a black tank top throwing it on "I'll start breakfast; luckily I made your lunch yesterday!"  
Akako frowned as Kai darted past her to the kitchen "Told you something's wrong."  
Hisa rolled her eyes "Akako, relax. Even Kai can over sleep."  
Akako sighed "Fine…."

"Here you go girls. A special first day of school breakfast." Kai said placing to large plates of pancakes in front of them.  
"Pancakes!" Hisa smiled as she began to smother her plate with syrup.  
Akako stared down at her plate.  
"You ok, Akako?" Kai asked "If you have an upset stomach it's probably because of nerves."  
"Oh, I'm fine." Akako said, cutting up one pancake with her fork.  
Kai frowned, but decided not to push the young girl. Akako was the more sensitive one out of the two and like her aunt, she easily cried. Hisa on the other hand was a tom boy. She wasn't so easy to get upset, she had a temper.  
"You're lucky, Kai." Hisa said, shoveling more food into her mouth and then swallowed "You're lucky Mao helped us pick out our first day of school clothes. Otherwise we'd be really late!"  
Kai laughed "Yeah."  
"I like Mao… She takes good care of us." Akako said.  
Kai studied the young girls face "Yeah. You both really like her, don't you?"  
Hisa shrugged "I guess."  
"Kai?" Akako turned to him "When we're with her… Is that what it's like being with your mother?"  
Kai blinked, he was taken aback by Akako's comment. "I guess." He said.  
Akako nodded, her brown eyes filled with sorrow.  
"Ok, come on let's go!" Kai quickly changed the topic.  
"Alright!" Hisa shouted, hopping off the stool and was quickly followed by her twin.  
The three walked outside and the bus was pulling up "Wow, good timing." Kai mumbled.  
Hisa held her arms up, her blue eyes bright "Hug!"  
Kai laughed bending down and hugged her tightly "Be good, alright?"  
"I'm always good." Hisa frowned.  
Kai rolled his eyes and turned to Akako and hugged her close. Akako wrapped her arms tightly around him. "Akako?"  
"If something was wrong… you'd tell us right?" Akako whispered.  
Kai frowned and held her tighter "Of course. Now cheer up and have a great first day." He pulled back and smiled at her.  
Akako smiled and grabbed her sister's hand running to the bus.

Mao zipped back and forth in the kitchen, cleaning everything she thought needed a goog cleaning. Her brown hair swaying with her sudden movements. Kai's eyes followed her, a frown plastered onto his face "You know, Mao… We're closed tonight."  
Mao turned to face Kai, her eyes narrowed "I'm trying to help you out, at least be grateful!"  
Kai rolled his eyes "I'm grateful."  
Mao smiled "Good! I want this place spotless for when Saya wakes up!"  
Kai smiled slightly "You think she's going to want to stay here? Her and Haji we're sort of an item when everything ended."

Mao growled "Kai you are so much better! You talk and aren't robotic!"

Kai chuckled "Thanks, Mao, but Saya loves Haji not me, he's her Chevalier. To her I'm just her brother. Though that's my fault, I was the one who always brought up how we're a family and"

"Knock it off, Kai." Mao interrupted "Saya isn't stupid and I'm sure she didn't look at you only as her brother." She placed her hands on her hips "So when she wakes up try your hardest!"

Kai smiled "You want to hear something interesting?"

Mao frowned, not very happy with the change of topic "Sure."

"Akako wanted to know that when she's shopping or hanging out with you, if that's what it's like to have a mother." Kai smirked slightly.

Mao blushed "What did you say to that?"

"I told her I didn't know." Kai shrugged "What was I suppose to say?'

Mao looked away "You… You could have said yes."

Kai's eyes widened "Yes?"

"N-Never mind!" she shouted turning around and began scrubbing the sink for the second time.

Kai smiled at her and was about to say something when the front door opened "Sorry we're closed." He said turning around. His eyes went wide when he saw the man before him "Haji?"

Haji's face remained stone "It is good to see you again, Kai." He said.

"Y-Yeah." Kai said walking over to him "What are you doing here? Everything ok?"

"Saya has awakened and is asking for you." Haji said.

Kai gripped onto the table he was by so he wouldn't fall "She's awake… And is asking for me?"

Mao glanced away and began playing with her hair "I'll stay here Kai and wait for Hisa and Akako… Go on."

"But I promised them I'd be here." Kai frowned, he was torn in two.

"Go Kai!" Mau yelled "Remember what Hisa and Akako really need…."

Kai blinked, confused "Apologize to them for me and tell them I'll be back as soon as I can."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok if the layout on this looks odd its because my word doc. Was acting odd…. Anyway please review and I hope you enjoyed! I promise you wont wait as long as last time for the next chapter (sweatdrop))


	3. Chapter 3

I DO NOT OWN BLOOD PLUS! I MAKE NO PROFIT AT ALL!  
(cause if I did the anime would have ended a lot differently….)

THANK YOU FOR THE KIND REVIEWS THEY MEAN A LOT TO ME!!!!! I'm glad you're all enjoying it so far. I was a little unsure about this chapter so I apologize if it's boring or rushed, but once I get past this chapter things should start to heat up! Also, I am focusing mostly on Kai in this fic 'cause he's my favorite… So yeah, heh! Enjoy~*~

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What!?" Hisa screeched "Kai promised!"

Mao rubbed her ear "Calm down."

Akako turned to Mao after putting her book bag away "Where did Kai go?"

"Uh, to go see an old friend." Mao said.

"Humph!" Hisa sat down on one of the stools and proceeded to pout.

OoOoOooOooOoooOooOoOoOOOOoooOoOoOoOo

"Lewis!" Kai shouted running into the red shield's base, Haji was behind him looking slightly nervous himself. "How is she?" he asked the large man.

Lewis chuckled "She is just fine. Relax, Kai."

Kai let out a sigh "Good…"

"She's just as surprised as us that she woke up so soon, but feels fine." Lewi said.

"Can I see her?" Kai asked.

Lewis laughed again "Of course, Kai. Both you and Haji can."

Kai turned to Haji "You haven't seen her yet?" he asked.

Haji shook his head slowly "No, I have not. David told me she wanted to see you, so I got you just like Saya wanted."

Kai smiled "Whatever Saya wishes for right?"

Haji nodded.

"I envy you Haji." Kai started down the hall.

Lewis grinned "a Love triangle still?"

Haji stared at him before quickly chasing after Kai.

OoOoOooOooOoooOooOoOoOOOOoooOoOoOoOo

Saya lay in her hospital bed staring up at the ceiling '_Why did I awaken so soon? It hasn't been anywhere near thirty years…'_

"Saya." Julia smiled opening the door to her room "You have two very worried guests."

"Two?" Saya blinked "Kai! Haji!?" tears sprang to her eyes as she got out of her bed, tarring the IV that was giving her blood from her arm and wrapped her arms around her Chevalier "I thought… You were dead!" she cried.

"I could never leave you, Saya." Haji snaked his arms around her pulling her closer.

"Oh, Haji…"

Kai winced slightly, but forced a smile at the two "Morning, Saya."

Saya pulled back slightly from the Chevalier and smiled "Kai." She whispered.

"Well I guess I should give you two your privacy." Kai shoved his hands into his jean pockets, still smiling.

"Huh? But, Kai-" Saya began.

"I'll see you later, don't worry." He quickly shut the door and slid down it. He sighed '_I'm so stupid…. Of course she'd be happier to see Haji then me…"_

_BRIIIIIING BRIIIIIING !_

_"_H-Hello, Kai speaking." Kai answered his phone.

"How's everything going?" Mao's voice came through.

"Great, Mao… Just great…" he sighed.

"Convincing." She grumbled "Tell me, Kai. What happened?"

"I'll tell you when I get home." He said hanging up the phone before Mao could speak. He looked back at the door and debated whether or not to go in and probably say goodbye or not.

"You're leaving already?" Julia asked.

"Yeah." Kai said, getting up from the floor "Tell Saya not to hesitate to call me whenever she's ready to see the twins, alright?"

"I think you should tell her yourself, Kai." She frowned.

"I probably should, but I don't want to ruin her moment with Haji." He forced another smile "You know?"

Julia sighed "Kai I'm not stupid… You still have feelings for her."

Kai looked away.

"Ever sense she started her sleep you and the twins would go and bring flowers to her tomb." Julia smiled "I think it's about time you confessed those feelings of yours."

Kai shrugged "I don't think so. I want Saya to be happy, and she's happy with Haji. I won't ruin that for her. I am her…. Brother."

Julia sighed "Saya is very lucky to have someone like you by her side."

Kai smiled and started down the hall.

"You're leaving?" Saya's voice asked as she poked her head out the door "I wanted to talk to you."

Kai blinked "Uh, well I promised the girls I'd get back in time for dinner and it was their first day of school.

"My nieces?" Saya asked.

Kai nodded.

"I'd love to see them…" Saya whispered "They started school?"

"Yes, Kindergarten." Kai smiled "It was their first day. Hisa was a lot more excited than Akako."

Saya smiled "I see."

"If it's alright with Julia… Maybe you can come to dinner tomorrow? I'll make your favorite!" Kai's smiled widened, just thinking about her coming back with him made him the happiest he's been in a long time.

Saya quickly looked to Julia, her eyes begging. Julia let out a long sigh "How can I say no to that fast?" she said. Saya smiled widely "But I need to come along."

Kai nodded "Sure you, David, Louis, and Joel are all welcome."

"Sounds like a party!" Lewis's voice echoed down the hall. The large man laughed as he bit into a Twinkie "we'll all be there, Kai, so make plenty of food. You know what I like."

Kai rolled his eyes "Yes, Louis." He turned back to Saya "I'll see you tomorrow night then."

Saya smiled warmly "Yes."

OoOoOoOooOoOooOoOOoOOOooooOOOoOoOoooooooooOOOOOOO

"KAI!" Hisa and Akako shouted in unison. Akako wrapped her arms around Kai while Hisa crossed her arms, her small foot tapping the ground.

"Sorry." He apologized, knowing exactly why Hisa was so angry "But I went to go visit your auntie."

"Auntie?" Akako blinked "She's back?"

Kai never explained everything to the girls and luckily for him they never asked any questions. So he nodded.

Hisa smiled, her anger gone. "Is she coming to visit!?"

"Tomorrow night." Kai said, smiling yet again.

"Yay!" Hisa cheered "Akako lets go we have to clean our room!" Akako nodded and followed her sister.

"Tomorrow night?" Mao asked "Guess things improved after you hung up on me?"

Kai chuckled "Sorry about that, but to answer your question yes. She and the others are all coming over tomorrow night for a huge dinner so you and Okamura should come too."

Mao's eyes narrowed "Why would Okamura tag along."

Kai flinched "Right sorry I forgot you two broke up… I just thought it would make Saya happy to have the whole gang together again."

"And if Saya's happy your happy right?" she asked.

Kai nodded "Yes."

"Then I'll do it. I'll see if he's free. It's not like Okamura to pass up free food." Mao turned away "Besides he's been doing a story around here so it's not a far drive for him."

Kai smiled "Thank you, Mao."

Mao blushed. She was happy Kai couldn't see her face, "I'm going to go help Hisa and Akako while you cook."

"Alright." He nodded walking behind the counter and began to prepare dinner.

Mao watched him silently, wishing that Kai only cared for her the same way he cared for Saya. If only a little of that love that could easily be seen behind his eyes was for her… If only she could be the one Kai loved.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok so I'm 99 percent sure this is the longest chapter I've written so YAY! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll try to update soon!


End file.
